Friend or Love? ch 1
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Inilah cobaan sebenarnya dari kata "Persahabatan". Bagaimana Kyungsoo bertahan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang 'Pembunuh? (Kaisoo) Chap 3 (END)
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Friend or Love?**

 **Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)**

 **Kim Jongin (Jongin)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Tao)**

 **Baekhyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Chanyeol (Cameo)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi (boyxboy), Typo (s) bejibun, Alur Gaje**

 **Disclamer : Cerita ini asli/real dari pemikiran saya. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali walaupun jalan ceritanya pasaran. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh idola saya (cast EXO) untuk menulis cerita ini. Karena sesungguhnya mereka hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan SM Ent.**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Inilah cobaan sebenarnya dari kata "Persahabatan". Bagaimana Kyungsoo bertahan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang 'Pembunuh'?**_

.

.

Dia memang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh atletis dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Tidak terlalu terlihat memang,tapi mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iri. Wajah yang dipahat Tuhan dengan begitu sempurna. Kulit tan eksotis yang menambah daya tariknya. Ugghh...dari sisi mana saja kau melihatnya,kau pasti tidak akan menemukan kekurangan darinya. Sedangkan aku? Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak sesempurna dia. Yah,aku akui itu. Bagaimanapun orang menyebutku, aku memang tidak sesempurrna dia. Cukup manly untukku mengakui itu bukan?

Kalian ingin tau siapa dia? Baiklah akan aku kenalkan dia pada kalian. Ehem..dia adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin. Mahasiswa Fakultas Seni di SM University. Dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabat dekatku. Hampir setiap hari waktuku tidak pernah lepas dari sosoknya. Entah siapa yang memulai,tapi dimanapun ada aku,disitu juga ada Jongin. Kami dari Fakultas yang sama,dikelas yang sama,bahkan dibangku yang sama.

Jadi kalian bertanya kenapa aku mengenalkan sahabatku pada kalian? Itu karena aku teropsesi padanya. Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan. Aku bukan teropsesi seperti seorang fans yang mengejar-ngejar idolanya dimanapun mereka berada. Tapi opsesiku ini lebih kepada...ah entahlah. Aku sendiri juga sulit menjelaskannya. Kalau Tao-sahabat ku yang lain disini, dia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Jongin. Ahh..yang benar saja. Tapi apa itu mungkin? Apa benar aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri? Ini sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kyung" dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Dia sedang berusaha membangunkanku dari tidur siangku. Yah,itu adalah salah satu hobby-ku saat jam kuliah kosong seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar bisa tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Chen, teman sekelasku yang berwajah kotak itu selalu saja membuat kegaduhan dengan suaranya yang cempreng.

"Hmm"satu deheman untuk menjawab panggilan Jongin. Mataku masih menutup rapat. Menekuk kepalaku jauh lebih dalam dengan lengan sebagai bantal.

"Aku lapar" nada bicaranya memang manja saat bersamaku. Tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Dia itu orang yang sangat dingin. Bahkan melebihi es dari kutub utara. Terkadang aku bingung, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda dalam satu tubuh?

"Lalu?" tanyaku enteng. Masih setia menenggelamkan wajahku pada lengan yang tertekuk manis diatas bangku.

"Kau bawa bekal?" aku mengangkat wajahku. Membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Mengerjapkan kelopak mataku membiasakannya pada sinar yang menyilaukan mataku. Kulihat Jongin masih setia menunggu jawabanku. Tanpa basa basi aku mengangkat ransel yang ada dibawah laci bangkuku. Mengeluarkan sekolak bekal yang tadi pagi kumasak. Yah,setiap hari aku memang memasak sendiri mengingat aku memang tinggal sendiri. Kalian tanya dimana orang tuaku? Maka aku akan menjawab mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jangan salah,aku memiliki maid yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Tapi aku tidak suka jika bekalku dimasakkan mereka.

Aku menyodorkan bekalku didepan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang setelah membuka isi bekal itu. Yah,hari ini aku membuat bulgogi, ayam goreng, dan ada beberapa salat sayur yang menurut Jongin sangat lezat. Kenapa aku rajin membuat bekal untuk dibawa kekampus? Itu karena aku memang sengaja. Aku tau kalau Jongin sering melupakan sarapannya. Dan dia sering mengeluh lapar saat jam mata kuliah berlangsung.

"Woah..mashita! kau yang terbaik Kyung" dia tersenyum lebar. Mengangkat jempolnya didepan wajahku. Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya yang mungkin hanya ditunjukkan padaku. Entah mengapa mataku tidak bisa berhenti memandang senyum tampannya itu. Aku tidak tau, mengapa setiap aku menatap matanya, selalu ada desiran aneh disini. Didadaku.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku lembut. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Dia masih terlalu sibuk dengan acara makan siangnya. Ini yang sangat aku suka dari sifat Jongin. Dia menikmati setiap masakan yang ku buat. Dan dia selalu menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"Kyung, kau mengenal Baekhyun?" Jongin belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak bekal itu. Mengunyah ayam goreng yang baru dia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Emm,teman satu club musikmu"

"Ahh...iya aku mengenalnya. Ada apa?"

"Aku juga mengenalnya" Jongin tersenyum lebar

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia dari Fakultas sastra? Dan setahuku kau tidak mengikuti club musik?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin itu orang yang sangat dingin. Dan dia jarang bersosialisasi kecuali denganku dan Tao.

"Aku mengajaknya berkenalan" jawabnya enteng

Deg

Deg

Oh Tuhan apa ini? kenapa ada desiran aneh didadaku? Kenapa rasanya berbeda?

"B-benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kulihat kotak bekalnya sudah habis. Dia menutupnya kembali dan menyerahkan padaku.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu dan si Panda. Aku harus mengantarkan Baekhyun"

"K-kau mengantarnya?" kenapa aku terbata? Kenapa?

"Emm" dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku pergi dulu ne?" Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku sendiri. Yah,sendiri. Karena jam kuliahku telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan teman-teman sekelasku juga sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Hanya tinggal aku yang menatap punggung Jongin dari sini. Dari tempat dudukku. Apa ini? bahkan aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku setelah obrolan singkat yang sukses membuat jantungku seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Sungguh, ini bukan Jongin yang aku kenal. Sejak kapan Jongin berubah seperti itu? Mengeluarkan banyak senyum yang ternyata bukan hanya untukku.

"Kyung, kau melamun? Dan ada apa dengan bocah hitam itu? kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri? Tidak biasanya" entah sejak kapan Tao berdiri didepan bangkuku. Aku masih terdiam menatap kotak bekal yang telah kosong. Entahlah, aku merasa ini bukan awal yang baik.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" Tao memegang keningku,memeriksa apakah aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia khawatir padaku. Tentu saja, sejak Tao didepanku, aku sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari bibir Tao. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Pikiran tentang perubahan Jongin.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak Jongin mengenal Baekhyun. Aku merasakan Jongin mulai berubah. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa Jongin tidak seperti Jongin yang aku kenal. Aku akui, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Setiap hari dan pada siapapun. Aku rasa efek yang diberikan Baekhyun begitu dahsyat. Jongin yang terkenal dingin sekarang sudah mulai menghangat. Arghh...tetapi ada satu ruang dihatiku yang mengatakan rasa ketidak sukaanku. Bukannya aku tidak suka Jongin bahagia, hanya saja rasanya aneh jika melihat Jongin bahagia bukan karenaku. Tapi karena orang lain.

"Kyung,aku lihat sekarang Jongin mulai aneh" Tao, namja bermata Panda yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil ini membuka percakapan. Sekarang aku dan Tao sedang ada dirumahku. Ini adalah kebiasaan kami diakhir pekan. Berkumpul disalah satu rumah kami untuk sekedar bermain. Bedanya sekarang tanpa Jongin.

"Aneh bagaimana Tao?" tanyaku sok cuek.

"Aku merasa sekarang bocah hitam itu semakin...mengerikan!" katanya sambil menatap horor kearahku. Aku yang tidak mengerti langsung menaikkan satu alisku.

"Mengerikan bagaimana? Bukankah sekarang auranya jadi tidak segelap dulu?" belaku

"Justru itu, Kyung" Tao menjeda perkataannya dan duduk mendekat padaku. Mata pandanya menatapku "Aku merasa Kkamjong sangat berbeda. Bayangkan saja, dulu dia adalah pangeran es dikampus yang bahkan untuk tersenyum saja sangat sulit. Dan sekarang dia tersenyum kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau Kkamjong seperti orang gila?"

PLAK!

"Aww! Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tao mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kuberi 'hadiah' sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau merasa senang dengan perubahan Jongin. Dia jadi bisa bersosialisasi sekarang. Lagipula bukankah itu baik untuknya?"

Yah sebenarnya ucapan Tao ada benarnya juga. Jongin menjadi sedikit mengerikan sekarang. Dia akan terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Bahkan saat mata kuliah berlangsung dia tidak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya. Terkadang aku berfikir apa Baekhyun begitu merubah Jongin? Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat ku dan Tao merasa Jongin bukan sahabat kami seperti dulu, Jongin sudah tidak pernah pulang bersama kami lagi, tidak pernah kekantin bersama kami lagi, tidak pernah bercanda bersama kami lagi, dan sudah tidak pernah memakan bekal yang kubawa lagi.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Tao sedang berada didalam kelas. Mata kuliah masih akan berlangsung satu jam lagi tapi aku dan Tao memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal dan menikmati suasana hening diruang kelas ini. Itu juga salah satu kebiasaanku yang lain.

Kulihat Jongin memasuki ruang kelas dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Entah apa yang selalu membuatnya seperti itu. Yang ku tau pasti adalah ini semua karena Baekhyun. Namja manis teman satu club musik ku.

Jongin mulai mendudukaan dirinya disebelah ku. Senyum tetap mengembang dibibirnya. Aku dan Tao saling pandang. Sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kebiasaan barunya ini. Bagaimana tidak, kelas masih sepi dan sedang tidak ada hal lucu disini. Bagaimana bisa Jongin terus tersenyum dan melupakan fakta bahwa aku dan Tao sedang memandangnya horor.

"Yak! Kkamjong. Kurasa kau memang harus segera memeriksakan otakmu?" Tao mulai jengah dengan sikap Jongin yang bahkan tidak menganggap aku dan Tao ada didekatnya sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?" seketika senyum yang memancar sedari tadi meredup setelah perkataan Tao selesai diutarakan.

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kau selalu tersenyum-senyum tanpa sebab, bodoh!"

"Aku tersenyum bukan tanpa sebab. Aku sedang merasa senang. Apa masalahmu?!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Jongin, aku tau kau sedang merasa senang sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau tidak selalu tersenyum seperti itu? kau terlihat sedikit mengerikan" kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalian tidak suka melihatku senang?!" kulihat aura hitam kembali menyelimuti diri Jongin. Entahlah, setiap kali aku dan Tao berbicara padanya, aura itu selalu saja muncul. Apakah dia lupa kita ini siapa? Apakah dia melupakan fakta bahwa aku dan Tao adalah sahabatnya?

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia. Hanya saja, apakah kau tidak melihat semua orang memandangmu aneh sekarang?" aku mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jongin. Yah...ku rasa aku memang harus mengatakannya. Sudah banyak mahasiswa disini yang menilai Jongin mulai gila karena sikapnya yang mendadak aneh. Oh ayolah,kalian ingat kan kalau dulunya Jongin adalah seorang yang sangat dingin dan kaku? Pasti akan ada banyak pihak yang menanyakan tentang perubahan Jongin yang sangat mendadak itu. Dan pertanyaan itu selalu muncul pada ku dan Tao yang notabene adalah sahabat Jongin. Bukannya kami risih dengan pertanyaan itu, hanya saja aku dan Tao merasa bahwa kita harus melindungi Jongin dari pikiran-pikiran aneh orang-orang itu. Apalagi sekarang banyak yeoja yang semakin merapat padanya.

"Kenapa harus menanggapi mereka? Kau lebih memilih membela mereka daripada aku?!" Jongin mulai tersulut emosi. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi setahuku Jongin tidak pernah berkata sedingin ini padaku walaupun sifatnya memang dingin. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya padaku dan Tao.

"Kau itu aneh, Jongin!" kali ini Tao yang mulai meninggikan volume suaranya. Membuat Jongin semakin memandang dingin kearah Tao.

"Aneh? Kalian yang aneh"

"Jongin! ada apa denganmu? Kau jauh berubah. Kalau aku boleh jujur,aku lebih suka sifatmu yang dulu dari pada sifat gilamu yang sekarang! Apa ini karena Baekkiemu itu?!" Tao berdiri didepan Jongin. akupun kaget dengan reaksi Tao yang menurutku sedikit berlebihan. Yah, aku tau bagaimana perasaan Tao. Melihat Jongin seperti ini membuat aku dan Tao seperti kehilangan sosok Jongin sebagai sahabat.

"Jangan membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun dengan masalah kita!"

"Oh, jadi kau sadar juga kalau kita sedang bermasalah sekarang?" tanya Tao sinis. Jongin terdiam. Entahlah, dia diam karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tao atau terdiam karena sedang menahan emosinya. Aku yang melihat adegan yang mulai memanas tanpa pikir panjang menenangkan mereka. Memegang tangan Tao agar dia mau kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya masalah kecil Tao. Dan Jongin, kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini? Eoh?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Panda itu!" Jongin berkata ketus. Huft...sebenarnya aku juga sedikit gemas dengan sikapnya. Sungguh ini bukan Jongin yang aku kenal.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?! Kau sadar tidak, sikapmu berubah padaku dan Kyungsoo. Kau sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan kita. Bahkan kau sudah tidak pernah lagi datang kerumahku atau kerumah Kyungsoo! Kau berubah sejak mengenal Baekhyun!" Tao kembali berdiri dari duduknya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku tau Tao sedang benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Panda!" Jongin juga mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sungguh, ini hanya masalah kecil. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Sudahlah, kalian ini apa-apaan? Eoh? Ini dikampus. Jangan membuat keributan" aku mencoba menengahi mereka lagi. Aku menarik tangan Tao dan tangan Jongin agar mereka mau duduk dibangku mereka lagi.

"Kalian belum sarapan kan? Hari ini aku memasak makanan kesukaan kalian. Kita makan sama-sama, ne?" kataku sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang selalu aku bawa. Aku mencoba tersenyum riang sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu kedepan wajah Tao dan Jongin bergantian. Tapi sungguh aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melempar kotak bekalku kelantai. Membuat isi bekal itu berserakan tak berbentuk. Aku mendelik melihat bagaimana tangan besar Jongin menampik tanganku. Dan Tao melebarkan mata Pandanya karena terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Masih dalam suasana tegang, Jongin membawa kembali tas nya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan aku dan Tao yang masih menatap tak percaya pada bekal yang tergeletak tak berbentuk dibawah sana. Tanpa kusadari cairan bening menetes dipipiku. Rasa ini sungguh aneh. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Kenapa aku ingin menangis?

"Kau lihat kan Kyung? Jongin berubah sekarang. Aku benci dia" Tao mendesis. Aku masih belum mengalihakan pandanganku pada kotak bekal itu. menahan isakan yang memaksa ingin keluar dari bibirku. Ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitiku. Jongin yang selalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat kotak bekalku, Jongin yang selalu bersemangat memakan bekal buatanku, Jongin yang selalu menghabiskan bekalku tanpa sisa, sekarang tanpa hati melemparkan kotak bekal itu kelantai. Apa Jongin sudah tidak menganggapnya sahabat lagi?

"Kyung. Gwencana?" Tao menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku segera mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao, aku mengambil kotak bekalku dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

"Kyung, miane. Aku membuat keadaan semakin buruk" lirih Tao yang sejujurnya masih bisa kudengar.

'

'

'

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Jongin semakin menjauhiku dan Tao. Bahkan sekarang Jongin tidak mau lagi duduk disebelahku. Dia lebih memilih duduk dipojok belakang kelas sendirian. Entah ada apa dengannya, sekarang Jongin lebih banyak diam dan tidak lagi tersenyum-senyum seperti seminggu yang lalu. Apa mungkin Baekhyun menjauhinya? Ah, aku rasa tidak. Buktinya setiap kali jam istirahat Jongin masih tetap menempel pada Baekhyun saat dikantin dan mereka masih mesra seperti biasa. Seperti saat ini. dan aku melihatnya secara langsung. Ugghh...mengatakan kata "mesra" untuk mereka berdua rasanya ada yang aneh padaku.

"Kyung, aku rasa Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak mau lagi berteman dengan kita" Tao membuyarkan lamunanku. Arah pandang Tao begitu sinis menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun yang berada diseberang bangku kantin.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau lihat kan? Bahkan sekarang dia seperti sengaja menjauhi kita. Dia tidak mau lagi duduk bersamamu" kata Tao yang sukses membuatku terperangah. Ahh...aku juga tau hal itu, tapi saat kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Tao entahlah, rasa aneh itu lagi-lagi menyerangku.

"Aku tau" jawabku sekenanya

"Kyung, berhentilah menyembunyikan ini. Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus membohongi dirimu sendiri"

"M-maksudmu apa Tao-ah"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Jongin. Dan sekarang Jongin bersikap dingin padamu. Itu sama sekali bukan sifat Jongin. Berhentilah berharap padanya. Aku tidak suka kau menyukai penghianat seperti dia" kata Tao yang menurutku terlalu blak-blakan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Tao-ah" jawabku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau harus bisa, Kyung. Jongin sudah memilih Baekhyun dan kau harus merelakannya. Bukannya malah menangisi namja pabo itu setiap malam. Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu"

Yah, aku rasa Tao benar. Hampir setiap malam sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu menangis sendirian dikamar. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang aku tangisi. Apakah aku menangisi perlakuan Jongin yang kasar padaku? Atau aku menangisi Jongin yang mulai menjauhiku? Atau aku menangisi Jongin yang lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada aku yang selama ini ada untuknya? Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Mungkin Jongin hanya bosan terhadap persahabatan kami. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan sahabatku sendiri dan meninggalkannya setelah bertahun-tahun kami berteman.

"Tidak Tao, aku akan terus berusaha" jawabku mantab dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

.

.

.

"Jongin!" panggilku pada namja berkulit tan seksi itu. kulihat dia menoleh sesaat. Setelahnya memalingkan lagi wajahnya kearah lain. Aku berlari mendekati Jongin yang masih berdiri dilorong kampus.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanyaku setelah berdiri didepan nya.

"Ada perlu apa? Aku sibuk"

Deg

Kalimat itu begitu dingin ditelingaku. Ini adalah percakapanku yang pertama dengan Jongin setelah seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang nada bicaranya sangat berbeda dari biasanya dulu menyapa telingaku. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Mungkin mood Jongin sedang tidak baik sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Pandangannya begitu dingin padaku. Entahlah, apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Yang aku tau, sekarang aku merasa takut dengan tatapannya yang begitu menusuk.

"Bicara apa?" tanyanya dingin

"Ikutlah, aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi bukan disini" jawabku sambil berjalan menjauhi Jongin. awalnya aku ragu Jongin akan mengikutiku atau tidak, tapi setelah ekor mataku melirik, aku melihat Jongin mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan tanpa aku sadari senyum riang menghiasi bibirku.

 **TBC**

 **Kyaaaa! Author gaje balik lagi bawa fic abal. Padahal yang Broken aja belum dipublish lagi, tapi udah ditulis kok *Plak**

 **Gak tau ini epep pengennya dibikin Twoshoot, tapi mungkin akan jadi Threeshot (?). Soalnya jujur aja, bikin ini epep gegara lagi ngelamun, tau nya dapet kalimat yang muter-muter dikepala. Dan jadilah satu karya abal saya lagi :D**

 **Revie dalam bentuk kritik maupun saran sangat saya hargai, asalkan jangan bash ya. Gomawooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Friend or Love?**

 **Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)**

 **Kim Jongin (Jongin)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Tao)**

 **Baekhyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Chanyeol (Cameo)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi (boyxboy), Typo (s) bejibun, Alur Gaje**

 **Disclamer : Cerita ini asli/real dari pemikiran saya. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali walaupun jalan ceritanya pasaran. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh idola saya (cast EXO) untuk menulis cerita ini. Karena sesungguhnya mereka hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan SM Ent.**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Inilah cobaan sebenarnya dari kata "Persahabatan". Bagaimana Kyungsoo bertahan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang 'Pembunuh'?**_

 **Preview**

" _Bicara apa?" tanyanya dingin_

" _Ikutlah, aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi bukan disini" jawabku sambil berjalan menjauhi Jongin. Awalnya aku ragu Jongin akan mengikutiku atau tidak, tapi setelah ekor mataku melirik, aku melihat Jongin mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan tanpa aku sadari senyum riang menghiasi bibirku._

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Taman belakang kampus yang sebenarnya tidak banyak orang yang mengunjunginya mengingat bagaimana tidak terawatnya taman ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi ku. Karena hanya disinilah tempat yang menurutku tepat untuk berbicara dengan Jongin.

Aku berdiri tepat didepan Jongin. kutatap lekat wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi Jongin tak berniat sedikitpun melirik padaku dan lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya kelain arah.

"Jongin" panggilku lirih mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menghela napas sebelum aku memulai obrolan kami.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu." aku menjeda kalimatku "aku tau, aku dan Tao tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku dan Tao tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu" Jongin masih tidak merespon ucapanku.

"Kau masih menganggap aku dan Tao teman, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan. Kutatap lekat matanya yang masih tidak menoleh padaku.

"Jadi hanya itu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Eh?"

"Hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan?" dia menatapku dingin. Tak ada senyum lembut yang dulu selalu dia berikan padaku. Oh ayolah, ini hanya masalah kecil. Kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan?

"Jongin"

"Tidak ada teman yang tidak senang melihat temannya bahagia, Kyung"

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia Jongin. Hanya saja aku dan Tao merasa ada yang aneh padamu" aku mencoba menerangkan

"Itu berarti kalian tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya"

Ini benar-benar sulit untuk dikatakan. Apa maksudnya? Tidak bisa menerimanya apa adanya? Lalu bagaimana persahabatan kita yang sudah terjalin dari kecil?

"Jongin aku dan Tao hany-"

"Jongin!" belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku seseorang menginterupsi memanggil nama Jongin. Otomatis aku dan Jongin menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Disana, tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Jongin, berdiri sosok cantik Baekhyun dengan riang melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Dan Jongin? Dia memasang senyum lebarnya saat itu juga. Huft...ini benar-benar pemandangan yang menggangguku.

"Kalau hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan, aku tidak ada waktu" Jongin segera berlalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku sakit. Hey,ini adalah masalah persahabatan kita. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggapnya enteng? Apa mungkin Jongin sudah benar-benar melupakan persahabatan ini?

Kulihat punggung tegapnya yang berjalan menjauh dariku. Menghampiri sosok manis disana. Kulihat Jongin merangkul mesra Baekhyun. Apa ini? kenapa hatiku berdetak tak karuan? Kenapa ada perasaan aneh disini? aku terus memegangi dada kiriku, dan mataku mulai mengabur. Ada begitu banyak air yang memenuhi mataku sekarang.

"Kyung, gwencana?" tiba-tiba Tao menepuk bahuku. Sebenarnya aku tau Tao sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dan Jongin. Walaupun panda satu ini sangat polos, namun dia mempunyai daya kepekaan yang cukup kuat. Tao segera memelukku begitu tau aku menitikkan kristal bening dari kedua mataku. Dia memelukku sangat erat. Walaupun dia dongsaengku, tapi tingginya memang melebihiku. Itulah sebabnya Tao bisa dengan mudah memelukku.

"Sudahlah Kyung, mungkin Jongin masih belum menyadari kesalahannya" Tao mengusap pelan punggungku. Hanya anggukan kecil yang aku berikan. Sambil menahan isakan yang seolah memaksa keluar dari tenggorokanku. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu rapuh?

.

.

.

"Jongin. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku riang setelah aku mendudukan pantatku disebelah bangku Jongin. Jongin memang menjauhiku dan Tao, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya. Satu langkah dia menjauh, maka dua langkah aku mendekat. Terdengar konyol bukan? Tapi itulah aku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin hubungan persahabatan ini rapuh hanya karena orang lain.

Jongin diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan matanya tidak menoleh padaku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit sebal dengan tingkahnya. Tapi kucoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh ini. Aku memang sudah bertekat untuk memperbaiki 'hubungan' ini.

"Aku tau kau belum sarapan. Aku membawakanmu bekal. Hari ini aku memasak ayam dan udang goreng kesukaanmu" aku tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalku didepan Jongin. Jongin hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kembali membuang muka. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika aku menyerah.

Mulai kubuka kotak bekal itu, menampakkan berbagai masakan yang memang sengaja aku buat untuk Jongin. Aku mengambil udang goreng tepung dan menyodorkan sumpitku didepan mulut Jongin.

"Bukalah mulutmu. Aaaaa.." Jongin masih tetap diam. Tak menggubris semua yang kulakukan.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya dingin

"Kau lupa ya? Bukankah setiap hari memang aku memasak untukmu? Sekarang buka mulutmu. Aaaaa..."

"Sudahlah Kyung, kau menggangguku" Apa? Aku mengganggunya? Tunggu, apa aku salah dengar?

"Jongin" suara itu lagi. Kenapa dia muncul disini? Entahlah, aku rasa memang ada sesuatu didalam diri Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya padaku juga sekarang berbeda. Setiap kali aku latihan vokal di club musik Baekhyun tidak lagi mau menyapaku. Dan juga perkatannya selalu dingin padaku. Hey, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada kalian?

"Baekkie" Jongin tersenyum lebar. Seperti biasanya. Jongin mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih menanggapi Baekhyun. Itu membuatku sebal.

"Aku membawakanmu bekal hari ini. Aku sengaja memasakkannya untukmu" dapat kulihat mata Baekhyun yang begitu berbinar memamerkan hasil masakannya pada Jongin. Hello? Aku masih berada disini. Apa kalaian tidak melihatku?

"Woahh...kelihatannya enak. Aaa..." Jongin berkata manja pada Baekhyun dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tanda minta disuapi oleh Baekhyun. Dan benar saja Baekhyun segera menyuapinya sepotong telur gulung pada Jongin. Aku yang menyaksikan live drama didepanku ini hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku menatap nanar sumpit yang masih kupegang dengan sepotong udang goreng. Harusnya udangku yang sekarang dikunyah Jongin, bukan telur gulung gosong dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua masih asik bermesraan didepanku dan seolah tidak menganggapku ada disana. Aku melihat Baekhyun menoleh padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tatapan Baekhyun sangat aneh padaku. Tatapan tajam dengan smirk dibibir tipisnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku bukannya takut, hanya saja aku merasa risih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kyung" Tao memanggilku dari pintu masuk kelas. Sepertinya dia baru datang.

"Eoh, Tao" aku membalas sapaan Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku diam, hanya memandang kosong kotak bekal yang masih utuh didepanku.

"Lebih baik kita pergi Kyung. Biar aku yang menghabiskan bekalmu" kata Tao . Dapat kulihat mata Tao menatap tajam Jongin dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih saja acuh dengan kehadiranku dan Tao. Ini benar-benar melukai hatiku dan Tao. Tanpa basa basi Tao langsung membereskan kotak bekalku dan menarik tanganku menjauhi Jongin dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi tangan Tao terlalu kuat menarikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau menyakiti hatimu sendiri dengan sikap bodohmu ini, Kyung" Tao mulai berkata setelah menarikku keatas gedung kampus.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki persahabatan kita Tao" jawabku lemas. Sungguh aku tidak berani menatap mata Tao karena aku tau sekarang mata Pandanya sedang melotot kearahku.

"Tapi kau menyakiti hatimu sendiri, Kyung! Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Jongin itu brengsek! Dia lebih memilih orang yang baru dia kenal dari pada kita sahabatnya sendiri!" ini gawat, Tao benar-benar marah sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut jurus wushu-nya keluar jika Tao sedang marah.

"Tao, tenanglah" aku mencoba menenagkan Tao.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Kyung. Aku tau Baekhyun punya maksud buruk terhadapmu!" oh, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana Tao tau Baekhyun punya maksud buruk terhadapku sedangkan Tao saja tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Tao" tanyaku polos. Atau mungkin aku memang benar-benar polos sekarang. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tao.

"Kau tau..." Tao mulai menceritakan apa yang dia tau tentang Baekhyun. Dan sungguh,ini sangat membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Bagaimana Baekhyun tau hubunganku dengan almarhum Chanyeol? Dan darimana Tao tau semua ini?

Ini membuatku kembali memutar kepingan memori yang sempat kusimpan rapi diotakku. Dan dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun 'memporakporandakan' itu semua. Tubuhku merosot seketika. Entahlah, hanya saja tiba-tiba lututku terasa lemas. Mengingat semua hal yang susah payah kucoba melupakannya. Tidak, bukan melupakannya lebih tepatnya menyimpannya.

"Kyung" Tao memegang bahuku. Dia tau aku sedang terpukul sekarang. Aku tau matanya menyiratkan penyesalan karena sudah memberitahuku semua ini. Dan aku tau Tao memang harus mengungkapkannya demi kebaikan semua.

"Aku mengerti Tao. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia tidak tau apa-apa dengan ini semua" nada suaraku bergetar, aku tidak kuat menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Chanyeol terus saja berputar-putar diotakku setelah Tao mengungkapkan ini.

"Entahlah. Mungkin memang kita harus mencari cara lain untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Aku tau Baekhyun melakukan ini karena dia salah paham. Bukan semua kesalahan Baekhyun. Hanya saja caranya yang salah dengan mengikiutsertakan Jongin dimasalah ini" Tao mencoba menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Huft...mungkin benar kata Tao. Ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman.

.

.

.

"Hai Jongin" aku menyapa Jongin yang sedang berjalan santai dikoridor kampus. Kupasang senyum ceriaku. Kuikuti langkahnya dengan riang. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap merindukan Jongin-ku yang dulu. Yang selalu menggodaku. Untuk itu sekarang aku berusaha agar Jongin kembali kepadaku. Ah,atau lebih tepatnya kembali pada persahabatan manis kami.

"Jongin. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengan langkah Jongin. Kalian ingatkan ukuran tubuhku yang sedikit mungil membuatku sedikit sulit menyamakan langkah Jongin yang lebar-lebar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin" aku menarik tangannya agar Jongin mau berhenti. Tapi dia malah menepis tanganku. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin harus dengan cara lain.

"Jongin!" aku berteriak disebelah telinga Jongin. Dan benar saja,Jongin langsung menoleh padaku. Aku tersenyum melihat Jongin mau mendengarkanku. Tapi itu hanya kesenangan sesaat. Karena setelahnya Jongin memberiku tatapan yang menusuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Apa itu perlu?"

Rasanya waktu berhenti bergerak. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin? Kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibirnya? Apa dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku teman lagi? Tidak pentingkah aku dihatinya lagi?

"Jongin kau masih marah? Mianhae" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jongin masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau masih belum memaafkanku dan Tao?" aku mencoba menatap mata tajamnya. Ada rasa takut saat Jongin menatapku seperti itu.

"Apa kau sedang mengemis maaf sekarang?" tanyanya sinis masih dengan mata tajam dan nada dinginnya.

"A-apa?" aku tergagap. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berfikir seperti itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka, selama ini aku berteman dengan seorang pembunuh!"

Deg

Bagaikan ditusuk seribu pisau bermata dua. Jantungku rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Apa yang barusaja dia katakan? Aku pembunuh?

"A-apa maksud-mu Jongin?" aku menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya disini?" Jongin semakin menampakkan tatapannya yang mengerikan. Rasanya hatiku berukuran kecil sekarang. Dan dengan teganya Jongin mengiris hati kecilku dengan pisau setajam itu. Oh bukan, ini bukan lagi pisau, tapi ini kapak!

"Jongin, kau bicara apa? Aku bukan pembunuh" sungguh, kenapa air mata ini tiba-tiba saja mengalir? Kenapa aku harus menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada Jongin disaat seperti ini?

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau bukan temanku. Bahkan kau merahasiakan hal yang begitu besar kepadaku" Jongin menampakkan seringaian diwajahnya. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar merasa takut. Apa Jongin tau tentang masalaluku?

"Jongin, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi bukan disini" kepalaku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan bahwa lorong ini masih sepi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan bahwa kau adalah seorang pembunuh?!"

Hancur sudah pertahananku. Tembok tak kasat mata yang sudah aku bangun sedemikian kokohnya untuk menahan air mataku telah dirusak oleh kalimat Jongin. Setitik lelehan hangat ini menghiasi pipiku

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa itu benar? Kau seorang pembunuh?!" tanyanya dingin namun begitu menohok hatiku.

"Kau selalu menganggapku sahabatmu dari kecil, tapi kenapa hal sebesar ini aku bisa tidak tahu, eoh?!" Jongin menekan setiap ucapannya. Membuatku bergetar dengan setiap ucapannya. Aku takut sekarang. Takut Jongin akan semakin membenciku. Bahkan Jongin mengesampingkan perasaanku padanya. Sungguh, sakit.

"JONGIN!" Tiba-tiba Tao datang menghampiriku dan Jongin. Tao bergegas melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk berdiri didepanku. Melindungiku dari tatapan Jongin yang begitu menusuk.

"Oh,pahlawan datang tepat waktu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo, brengsek!" dapat kulihat tangan Tao mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja Jongin. dengan santainya Jongin melepas cengkeraman Tao dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar bukan Jongin.

"Aku rasa kau juga sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo itu adalah seorang PEMBUNUH!" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Bahkan sekarang Jongin meninggikan volume suaranya. Ini adalah kali pertama aku mendengar Jongin mengeluarkan nada marah seperti ini. Apalagi nada marah ini ditujukan padaku dan Tao, sahabatnya sendiri.

Kakiku lemas seketika. Pertahananku sekarang benar-benar hancur. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berkata seperti itu padaku?

"BRENGSEK!"

Bukk!

Tao memukul Jongin tepat dipipi kanannya. Membuatnya limbung dan tersungkur ketanah. Dapat kulihat ada setitik darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mata bulatku semakin membesar saat aku melihat Jongin seperti itu. Ingin sekali aku menolong Jongin sekarang. Tapi tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk sekedar digerakkan.

"JONGIN!" Baekhyun datang tepat waktu. Baekhyun segera menolong Jongin dan membantunya berdiri. Untuk kali ini aku berterimakasih padanya karena dia menyelamatkan Jongin dari amukan Tao. Bagaimanapun juga Tao adalah atlet Wushu, dan kemampuannya tidak boleh dipandang remeh. Sekali pukul aku bisa jamin orang pasti akan langsung pingsan dibuatnya.

Aku memegang lengan Tao untuk menghentikan aksinya yang akan memukul Jongin lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik Tao agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Aku dapat merasakan nafas Tao yang terengah-engah menahan amarahnya. Mata Pandanya yang biasanya menatap lucu sekarang berubah begitu mengerikan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, eoh?! Ini dikampus dan bukan arena bertanding!" Baekhyun berteriak memarahi aku dan Tao. Yah,untuk kali ini dia memang benar. Tidak seharusnya namja dewasa seperti kami berkelahi dikampus. Kalau sekarang kampus sedang ramai, aku berani bersumpah pasti akan banyak orang yang menonton kami dengan teriakan riuh.

"Ayo Jongin, kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus mengobati lukamu" Baekhyun mulai mengajak Jongin pergi dengan memapahnya. Belum jauh mereka meninggalkan aku dan Tao, aku melihat Baekhyun berbalik menatapku. Menunjukkan seringaian diwajahnya. Apa itu maksudnya? Ada apa dengan tatapan itu.

 **TBC**

 **Masih tetep ditunggu review-nya loh readernim. Untuk sekedar penyemangat aja ^^**

 **Gomawooo...**

 **7 Januari 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Friend or Love?**

 **Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)**

 **Kim Jongin (Jongin)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Tao)**

 **Baekhyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Chanyeol (Cameo)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi (boyxboy), Typo (s) bejibun, Alur Gaje**

 **Disclamer : Cerita ini asli/real dari pemikiran saya. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali walaupun jalan ceritanya pasaran. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh idola saya (cast EXO) untuk menulis cerita ini. Karena sesungguhnya mereka hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan SM Ent.**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Inilah cobaan sebenarnya dari kata "Persahabatan". Bagaimana Kyungsoo bertahan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang 'Pembunuh'?**_

 **Preview**

" _Ayo Jongin, kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus mengobati lukamu" Baekhyun mulai mengajak Jongin pergi dengan memapahnya. Belum jauh mereka meninggalkan aku dan Tao, aku melihat Baekhyun berbalik menatapku. Menunjukkan seringaian diwajahnya. Apa itu maksudnya? Ada apa dengan tatapan itu._

.

.

.

Jam mata kuliah sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Semua penghuni kelas juga sudah membubarkan diri dan memilih untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Selama mata kuliah berlangsung pikiranku melayang-layang tak karuan. Memikirkan namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai sahabatku, Kim Jongin.

Aku tak tau dimana Jongin sekarang, dia tidak mengikuti mata kuliah seharian ini. Atau mungkin Jongin masih ada diruang kesehatan? Ahh...aku berfikir untuk menjenguknya.

Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku sendirian sekarang karena Tao harus pulang untuk menjemput Kris gege di bandara. Saat aku berjalan melewati lorong sepi sebelah ruang kesehatan aku berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum kearahku, tapi bukan senyum manis yang selalu dia pamerkan pada Jongin. Senyum ini berbeda. Ah,ini bukan senyum, ini adalah seringaian.

"Kau mencari Jongin?" sapanya dengan nada halus. Tapi bukan nada halus yang terekam ditelingaku. Entahlah, ini seperti sebuah...ejekan.

"Ya. Kau tau dimana dia?" aku mencoba beramah tamah. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun bukan sepenuhnya pihak yang bersalah disini.

"Aku rasa dia sudah pulang" jawabnya masih dengan senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Begitukah? Arraseo" aku mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun tapi langkahku terhenti saat dia memegang tanganku.

"Chamkanma" dapat kurasakan tangan yang sama kecilnya dengan tanganku ini mencengkeramku dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan tentu saja membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit.

"Ada apa?" aku mencoba senetral mungkin. Mengabaikan cengkeraman kuat dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat salut padamu, Kyungsoo"

deg

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggil namaku setelah sekian lama.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau begitu rapi menyembunyikan identitasmu dari Jongin. Ah,tidak! Mungkin dari semua mahasiswa disini" nada bicara Baekhyun seperti menusuk telingaku. Begitu tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Hahaha...jangan berpura-pura Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tertawa sinis kearahku. Ya tepat didepan wajahku. "Seorang pembunuh sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Jongin setelah kau membunuh Chanyeol!"

Tamparan keras dari mulut Baekhyun tepat mengenai hati dan jantungku. Apalagi ini? Apa Baekhyun sedang memancing emosiku?

"Aku bukan seorang pembunuh Baek!" jawabku tak kalah sinis.

"Oya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia mati karenamu, apa itu tidak bisa disebut dengan kata pembunuh!"

"Cukup Baek! Aku tidak membunuh Chanyeol. Dia tidak mati karenaku!" mataku sudah begitu panas sekarang. Oh,ayolah. Aku tidak mau tersulut emosi sekarang.

"Benarkah? Apa kau lupa bagaimana Chanyeol mati, eoh?! Kau memang brengsek Kyungsoo! Kau membunuh Chanyeol dan sekarang kau melupakannya! Kau tidak tau bagaimana Chanyeol mati dalam kesendirian! Dan kau! Sekarang kau melupakannya!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajahku. Seperti sebuah pistol yang kapan saja siap menembakku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melupakannya, Baek. Kau tau itu adalah kecelakaan dan bukan karenaku" aku memandang lekat mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga memandang tajam padaku. Ini seperti sebuah pertengkaran anak-anak saling memandang dan melontarkan kata-kata pedas.

Kurasakan genggaman tangannya mulai melemah. Pandangan matanya juga tidak setajam tadi. Ada apa dengan perubahan mimik wajah Baekhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba?

"Yah, itu adalah kecelakaan. Tapi kecelakaan itu karenamu, Kyungsoo!" dia kembali menatap tajam mataku "Seharusnya kau tidak menyuruhnya datang malam itu! Seharusnya kau membiarkan Chanyeol bersamaku saat itu! Dia namjachinguku dan kau merebutnya dariku! Kau tidak tau betapa aku terluka melihat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu menyukai dan melindungimu dari pada aku, eoh?! Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku cemburu terhadapmu, BRENGSEK!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya datang Baek. Dia yang memaksa datang menemuiku!" aku mencoba membela diri. Yah,hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan. Aku lelah menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Baekhyun. Aku lelah mendapatkan fitnah bahwa aku seorang pembunuh. Karena kenyataannya aku memang bukan pembunuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, eoh?! Kenapa kau membiarkannya datang menemuimu?!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh. Dapat kulihat airmatanya menetes dikedua pipi tirusnya.

"Kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya aku melihat Chanyeol mati dengan bersimpah darah, Kyungsoo" nada bicaranya mulai melemah. Tatapannya kosong seolah Baekhyun tengah mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Potongan-potongan memori begitu melukainya. Aku sangat tau itu. Karena bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan hal ini. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Airmata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Isakan-isakan yang tidak dapat dia tahan lagi mengalun dengan keras. Menggambarkan betapa hatinya terluka saat mengingat kejadian itu. Tubuhnya merosot. Terjatuh tepat disebelahku. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi wajahnya.

Aku terluka melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga aku ikut merasa bersalah atas meninggalnya Chanyeol saat itu. Kurengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukanku. Mengelus lembut punggungnya, menyalurkan kekuatan pada namja yang sama mungilnya denganku.

"Kau tidak tau Kyungsoo, aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Rasanya aku ingin mati saat melihat kejadian itu didepan mataku, hiks.."

"Aku tau Baekhyun. Aku tau kau mencintai hyungku sepenuh hatimu. Aku tau kau mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintainya sebagai hyungku. Tapi caramu salah. Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu demi rasa bencimu terhadapku" aku masih mengelus lembut punggung mantan namjachingu dari hyung-ku ini. Menenangkannya dengan sentuhanku.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya, Kyungsoo. Dan cintaku membutakanku, hiks.." Baekhyun masih terisak kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku tau Baekkie. Mianhae karena aku membuatmu seperti ini selama 5 tahun ini. Mianhae..." aku mulai ikut terisak dengan ucapanku sendiri. Yah,baru kali ini aku mengucapkan maaf pada Baekhyun setelah 5 tahun sejak kecelakaan tunggal yang menimpa hyung-ku hingga menyebabkan dia meninggal. Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukanku. Entahlah,rasanya seperti kami sedang bernostalgia bersama. Mengingat masa-masa indah saat kedekatan ku dan Baekhyun 5 tahun yang lalu. Kedekatan yang bahkan bisa dibilang seperti saudara. Yah,karena Baekhyun adalah namjachingu dari hyung-ku-Chanyeol saat itu.

"Emh...apa kalian sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi 'kegiatan' kami.

Sontak pelukan yang dari tadi melekatpun terlepas begitu saja. Aku dan Baekhyun mendongak mengarahkan pandangan kesumber suara. Aku melihat Jongin dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Tunggu? Senyum manis?

"Berdirilah. Kalian seperti sedang bermain drama sekarang" masih dengan senyum manisnya, Jongin membantuku dan Baekhyun berdiri. Segera kuusap kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipiku.

"Jongin, sejak kapan kau disini?" aku bertanya dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin memergokiku dan baekhyun sedang berpelukan.

"Sejak pertemuan kalian. Dan ada Tao juga" Jongin menunjuk Tao menggunakan dagunya. Oh,aku tidak melihat namja panda itu dari tadi. Sejak kapan si panda berdiri disana? Bukannya dia sedang dibandara?

"Aku tidak tau kalau ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Mianhae aku telah berburuk sangka padamu, Kyung" apakah aku boleh bersorak sekarang? Aku tidak percaya ini. Apakah ini benar-benar tangan Jongin? Apakah Jongin menyentuh pipiku sekarang?

Aku masih melongo tak percaya. Apakah ini Jongin yang aku kenal? Pikiran itu masih berkecamuk dan berputar-putar hingga aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat menyerang tubuhku.

"Mianhae, Kyung. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengertimu" ucapnya.

"Jo-Jongin" aku tergagap

"Yak, Yak, Yak! Apa-apaan kalian? Bermesra-mesraan tanpa mengajakku, eoh!?" Tao sewot dengan pout-an bibir andalannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menarik Tao kepelukanku. Rasanya sudah sangat lama kami bertiga tidak berpelukan seperti ini.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu. Ahh...aku hampir melupakannya.

"Tentu" aku segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan. Aku, Jongin, Tao, dan Baekhyun sedang berpelukan sekarang. Tersenyum dengan tulus.

Rasanya hangat ketika sahabat memelukmu dengan cinta. Mungkin aku memang harus menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Jongin lebih lama lagi. Karena sesungguhnya aku merasa nyaman jika kita hanya bersahabat seperti ini. Sahabat yang selalu ada setiap kita membutuhkan. Sahabat yang akan selalu menyempurnakan kekuarangan kita. Sahabat yang mengajarkan bagaimana rasa bertanggung jawab. Dan persahabatan dengan bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran manis setiap hari. Bolehkan aku bersorak sekarang? Karena aku terlalu bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti kalian.

 **END**

 **Kyaaa...selesai sudah epep saya. Apakah kecepetan? Apakah kurang greget? Harap maklum saja ya *PLAK!**

 **Saya langsung post 3 chapter sekaligus karena gak tahan pengen cepet dibagi. Khekhekhe...**

 **Dan sekedar info aja nih, ini epep saya bikin sehari semalem doang, jadi jangan heran kalau alurnya sedikit maksa *nyengir kuda**

 **Review please...**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, karena saya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, eh maksudnya masih dalam masa belajar.**

 **Gomawooo...**

 **7 Januari 2016**


End file.
